


A Magical London Day

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sweet, proposal, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben leads you around London all day, a sweet surprise awaits you that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical London Day

Could you do a fic were ben proposes to you ?? ( maybe with help from his famous friends )  
_________________________________  
Three weeks ago:

"Tom, I need your help." Ben called his friend Tom Hiddleston on the way home from the office one day.

"What is it? Are you in trouble?" Tom laughed. 

"No, nothing like that. I...I'm planning on proposing to (Y/N) and I'm hoping you can help me out." 

"Well I think you have to do that on your own mate." Tom chuckled more. 

"Dammit Tom not like that, listen to me. I have an idea and I need my friends help to pull it off." Ben continued talking to Tom before calling some others to help him too.  
*******  
Today:

"Good morning lovely." Ben purred in your ear to wake you up. 

"Morning..." You smiled with your eyes still closed and Ben leaned in to kiss you softly. 

"Come on, we've got lots to do today." He pulls you up and you groan. 

"Beeennnn, I wanna sleep." 

"No time for sleep love. We have a beautiful day ahead of us and we need to get going." Ben pulled you to the shower with him and helped you undress. After the shower you were awake better now but still needed some tea to wake you up fully. After dressing for what Ben described as a full day of walking, you headed downstairs with him and turned at the bottom of the stairs and shuffled sleepily towards the kitchen. 

"Nah ah...come on. Out the door..." Ben took your arm and headed out the house locking the door behind him. 

"I can't even get some damn tea?" You whined a little. 

"You'll get your tea, we just need to get to the shop first." Ben winked and ushered you into a waiting car. 

"Where are we going?" You looked around before laying your head on Ben's shoulder and closing your eyes. 

"Our favorite coffee and tea shop." 

"Bean'n'Cup Coffee Co?!" You were very excited by this news.

"Yes. A beautiful day should start out with a great cuppa." Ben smiled and kissed your head. The car pulled up just a few minutes later and you both ducked inside the coffee house before being spotted. 

"Hello Benedict, hello (Y/N). Will it be the usual?" The owner was behind the counter. 

"Yes please Bart." Ben said and grabbed the usual table. A few moments later your cups were placed on the table. 

"This also was left for you." Bart smiled at you and handed you a folded piece of stationary. 

"Um, thanks." You take it with a puzzled look on your face and looked to Ben who looked like he didn't have a clue what it was or either he was acting. You unfolded the paper and read it.

:Dear (Y/N),  
It's a beautiful sunny day outside and you and are are going to play a little game. You will receive a clue at each location on a piece of paper just like this. Follow them all correctly and you'll find a surprise. 

Happy Hunting, Benedict

Clue #1: Looking out upon the city from here will let you see far and near, if you look hard enough you may even see our next stop. Our first stop also happens to be a stop on our first date.

"Ben?" Your looked at him, he was smiling now, even chuckling a bit. 

"Just some fun for us." Ben smiled and after drink your coffee and tea the two of you headed back to the hired car to head to your next stop. 

"Where too?" The driver asked as he opened the door for you. You looked to Ben who just smiled and didn't speak. 

"Um, the London Eye." You say a bit uncertain. 

"Yes ma'am." He closed the door after you and Ben got in then pulled off towards the next stop arriving fourteen minutes later to the London eye drop off area. 

"You'll be seen." You looked up to Ben who kept his head down with his glasses and hat pulled down. 

"It's okay." He smiled at you and walked up to the station. 

"Good morning." The attendant opened the door for us and then someone else hopped on behind us. I turned to look who it was and it was Benedict's friend James Rhoads. 

"James?" You smiled and hugged him. 

"Hey there guys, what are the odds?" He smirked before hugging Ben and then handing me another clue. 

:Clue #2 congratulations my love, you made it to our second stop, now when we reach the top of the wheel you can spot our next stop if you stand at the west end of the capsule and look straight out you may be able to spot the park I took you to on our second date. Good luck!

"Hyde park? But we went all over that place." You chuckled. 

"Ah yes...here." Ben fished another piece of paper from his back pocket and read it out loud."it's a beautiful area towards the south side of the park, some may consider it 'sunken' but it's not underwater..." 

You contorted your face as you thought hard about Ben's clue before it hit you. "Oh! The palace gardens!" You exclaim with a huge smile on your face. "It was the stop you kissed me for the first time." You pulled Ben down to you and kissed him. 

"Was it like that?" James chuckled. 

"Actually it was more like this." Ben held your head in his hands and placed a huge passionate kiss on your lips. 

"Gotcha..." James turned around and Ben released you. 

"Wow..." You breathed.

"Sorry James, but you did ask." Ben laughed. 

The round was over before you knew it. The three of you spent the time talking and catching up while looking out over London. Once saying goodbye to James after getting out of the capsule you and Ben headed back to the car. 

"Kensington Palace please." You spoke to the driver before he could ask. 

"Are you having fun?" Ben smiled after placing a small kiss on your forehead. 

"So much." You giggled. 

"Good, because it isn't over yet." Ben winked as the car pulled away.   
*****  
"Kensington Palace." The driver said after he opened the door to let you both out. 

You walked the short distance to the sunken gardens out front of the palace and walked down to them to find they were filled with flowers blooming and the small fountain running. Only two people sat on a small concrete garden bench, they looked vaguely familiar. 

"Is that?" You squint and walk closer to them with Ben at your side. "It is. Hey guys!" You smiled and walked closer to them, it was Benedict's parents Timothy and Wanda. They both hugged you tight and then hugged Ben. 

"Hello loves." Wanda smiled and pulled Ben down to kiss him on the forehead then rubbing the lipstick stain off with her hand. 

"I believe this is for you." Timothy handed you a piece of paper just like you've been receiving all day. 

"Why thank you sir." You chuckled and took the paper, opening it to read. 

Clue #3: you're doing very well so far darling. I hope you like the flowers, I remember this place being filled with flowers every spring and knew you'd like it, our last time here it was fall and not too many flowers were out. Our next stop is what some call the hidden jewel of Hampstead. Not many people know it's tucked into a back corner of the park we run at...

"The gardens in Hampstead Heath. Perfect. I love strolling the grounds there." You cheered. 

"We better be going. Thanks for coming out to play mum and dad." Ben hugged them both then you did and you both walked away back towards the car. 

"West Heath Inverforth Close please." You told the driver and pulled off towards the Gardens off of Inverforth close.

A short drive back to Hampstead and you and Ben pulled up to a small gate that lead into a old garden, an estate sat on the grounds but was no longer lived in. The grounds had covered in vines and bushes, flowers spotted the area and pergolas and pathways defined the garden. 

"It's always so beautiful and peaceful here babe." You entwine your fingers with Ben's just like the vines have with the garden arches. 

"Mmm, it's one of my favorite places to take you." He smiled and kissed you tenderly. 

"Where is the next clue?" You ask looking around for anyone to show. 

"Ah, I think I see them now." Ben points up to the pergola where a couple stands and waves. 

"Martin and Amanda?" You ask, not being able to see them clearly from across the garden. 

"Possibly." Ben grins and you both walk toward the stairs that lead up to the next level. "Hi guys, thanks for coming to town." Ben hugs Martin and then Amanda. 

"Our pleasure Ben. Hello dear." Amanda hugs you tight then you hug Martin. 

Martin pulls out another clue and hands it to you. 

Clue #4: we've made it, just two more stops. Our next stop is somewhere where we love to sit and enjoy the view after our runs, walk there with me to find the next clue.

"Parliament Hill." You nod and stand on your tiptoes to kiss Ben. 

"You two aren't going to snog here are you?" Martin turned and raised his hand to his face. 

"Aw, it's sweet Martin...get over it." Amanda teases. 

"Sorry, sometimes I can't resist." You wink up to Ben and smile. 

"That will get old after awhile, trust me..." Amanda liked pushing Martins buttons, he gave her an astonished look. "You know it's true." She laughed. 

"Sorry to be rushing along guys but we must be going to our next spot." Ben takes your hand and walks towards the gates. "Thanks for coming again guys, join us for dinner tonight?" Ben asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Sounds lovely, we'll meet at your place." Amanda waves and you two head out. The walk to Parliament Hill is a bit far from here but the walk is lovely and in the shade of trees the majority of the way.

"It's something so magical about The Heath." You say softly as if you might wake a group of Fairies that might live in the woods. 

"It is. But I know something that is even more magical..." Ben and you kept walking, your arm around his elbow. 

"Oh yeah?" You look up to him.

"You..." He kisses you softly for the umpteenth time today, you didn't care, you couldn't get enough of him. 

Nearing the top of the hill you saw the view of London peek over the top. The bench where you and Ben always sat was occupied by a tall slinger figure, you couldn't see who it was because their back was to you. 

"There is our fifth and final clue..." Ben and you walk around to the front of the bench. 

"Tom! Such a nice surprise to see you." You hugged him.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Tom, ever the gentleman, asked.

"Perfect. How did he wrap you into this hunt?" You pointed at Ben with the permanent smile that's been on your face all day. 

"I was please to help out on a hunt, I used to love doing them myself." Tom pulls out the clue and hands it to you.

"Thanks." You open the letter. 

Clue #5: We've been from Camden to the Thames, to Kensington and back to Hampstead today. I hope you've had as much fun as I have. It's just one more place to visit...a perfect way to end our perfect day. It's one of our favorite restaurants in Hampstead and always has great wine and great service. Come with me, hand and hand to our last stop.

"The Wells?" You say and Ben smiles again and nods. 

"I'm sorry but I've got to get going guys. Have a good time you two." Tom hugs Ben and pats his back then hugs you and places a kiss on your cheek. 

"Thanks Tom. For everything." Ben waved at Tom as he rushed down the hill. 

"He had to leave fast...where's he got to go?" You asked curiously.

"With Tom it could be anywhere." Ben chuckled and pulled you down a path that would lead you out towards the restaurant. 

"Oh, Ben. We can't go in like this!" You motioned over your outfits, jeans and trainers, t-shirts and messy hair.

"I've got that covered darling." Ben winked. 

A little while later you and Ben arrived at The Wells. A hostess met you and Ben with two garment bags covering dress pants and jacket with white shirt for Ben and an emerald green knee length dress for you. The hostess led you to a room where you could change and hang the clothes you wore all day until you left after dinner. 

"You look gorgeous darling." Ben looked over your curves in the fitted green gown. 

"You look so hot babe." You loved seeing Ben in suit. Both of you smirk and kiss one last time before heading out of the room and letting the hostess know you were ready for a table. She led you both upstairs towards a private dining room. You walked ahead of Benedict on the stairs and were unaware that Ben had pulled his phone out and was texting someone. 

Once at the top of the stairs the hostess opens a double door and leads you both in. You gasp in surprise as all the people that had helped in the scavenger hunt sat around a large table, all smiling at the two of you. 

"Oh gosh guys! What a surprise." You had a few tears in your eyes and quickly wiped them away. 

"Darling?" Ben said from beside you. You turned to look up at him but he was on his knee, your tears trickled out of your eyes once again and down your cheeks as you held your hands over your mouth. Ben grabbed your hands from your face and held them tight in his. 

"(Y/N), since the day I first met you three years ago I've felt a connection to you. The first time I brought you here for dinner it was our fifth date, a beautiful night, magical night. Something in me clicked and I knew...I knew you'd still be standing beside me for years to come, I knew you would be my wife one day, I knew all the heartache and troubles I had been through was so I would meet you. (Y/N) I set up this hunt today thanks to the help of our friends and family, I wanted to take you to the most meaningful spots to you and I in London and I hope I succeeded. All day I've been thinking about this moment... I couldn't stop smiling at you all day, I wanted so many times to just do this because I couldn't wait a moment longer bit now...this is the right spot, the right time, here in front of friends and family." Ben took a deep shaky breath "(Y/N), will you do me the honors of being my wife?" A tear fell from his eye. You nodded repeatedly and Ben pulled out a little black box from his chest pocket, opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring, not to gaudy or big but simple, clean and elegant. He slipped it onto your finger and stood up taking you into his arms and kissing you. The guest cheered and clapped, the women wiped tears from their cheeks and sniffled, even Tom and Tim let a tear fall. 

Ben cupped your face in his strong hands and wiped the tears away. You chuckled through the tears and leaned into his touch. 

"Yes...I love you so much...yes." You finally managed to say. 

"I love you so much (Y/N), so so much." Ben's eyes twinkled with the joyful tears that filled them. "She said yes!...oh my god she said..yes!!" It's like it just hit Benedict as he said it out loud to the group. Everyone clapped and stood to hug us and give congratulations. 

The remainder of the evening was spent with the company of great friends and good wine.


End file.
